danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroko Hagakure
Hiroko Hagakure (葉隠 浩子 Hagakure Hiroko) that appears in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. Appearance Hiroko is a fair-skinned woman with light pink hair that reaches her waist. She has brown eyes, much like Yasuhiro, and a beauty mark beneath her lips. She wears a white bead necklace, a white tank top, and a blue stadium jacket with an unknown symbol on the right side. She also wears black ripped jeans held up by a salmon colored belt and sky blue sneakers. She is often depicted as having a cigarette in the corner of her mouth that she sometimes uses to puff smoke. Personality Hiroko is an open minded lady with a you do your thing, and I'll do mine- live and let live personality. She also appears to be rather childish at times, referring to her close friends in playful banter. It is implied that she is a former delinquent, and when she is angry, that former attitude comes out, with her using a speech pattern similar to her son. History Prior to the Tragedy Hiroko mentions that she worked as a nurse before the incident. She also tells Toko and Komaru that she has a son who is a little bit older than the two, and that he has problems with debts and women. Even so, she mentions that those points of him are cute. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode She is one of the people targeted by the Soldiers of Hope, who refer to her using the "demonic name" of Hironosaurus. Fortunately, they do not know where she is hiding. In-Game Role While progressing through Towa City, Komaru and Toko would come across entries from the Soldiers of Hope's "Kill List" - a list of adults whom they target specifically, labeling them as 'demons'. Apparently, upon bringing these collectible entries to Hiroko, she would fill you in about her knowledge of whichever person you show her. Relationships Komaru Naegi Hiroko and Komaru appear to be friends to some extant, Hiroko calling Komaru "Komarooney". Hiroko calls Komaru by her first name meaning she is very playful with her. Toko Fukawa Hiroko and Toko appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Toko "Fukawakins". Unlike with Komaru, Hiroko uses her last name showing some ounce of respect for Toko. Yasuhiro Hagakure Hiroko seems to care about her son a lot, however, she also knows he's very troubled. Quotes *"Yeah, I have one son who's a just a bit older than the two of you. He's a smart boy and my pride, but..." *"My son is so amazing. His mind is sharp, his face is pretty cool, he's tall, and kind... Honestly, if I were a guy, I would be doubting if he was my own son at all. But... Just a little, just a teeny bit, he's kind of bad with money. It seems like he's got quite the debts lined up... He also has problems when dealing with women..." Trivia *Similar to Yasuhiro's habit, Hiroko appears to also add the "-cchi" suffix to the names of people she is on friendly terms with. She also uses sentence endings as "da be." * "Hiroko" (浩子) can be translated as "abundant child" or "vigorous child", while her last name "Hagakure" (葉隠) translates as “concealed among the leaves/blades/spears” (based on which meaning of 葉 ha is chosen). It is unknown why, although it could possibly reference her work with the resistance. References Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Kill List Targets